Para ver si así aprenden jejejeje
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: que es lo que le enseñara esta vez tio emmett a su querida sobrina y si es mejor que cualquir escuela de ingles


LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA

-¿tío emmett?¿donde aprendiste a hablar el ingles y español?

-oh Ness pues es que aunque no lo creas viví un tiempo en monterrey en México **(n/a : eso es imposible casi a diario sale el sol pero es que a mi me gustaría que si viviera aquí …bueno XD esto no tiene nada que ver regresemos a la historia) **y bueno trabajaba de mesero en un restauran …aprendí mucho

-¿oh enserio?

-si fue después de que me transformaran cuando aprendí a controlarme me aleje un tiempo antes de ser pareja de mi rose.

-oh enserio

-si

-enserio

-si

-sabes incluso te puedo enseñar es fácil.

-enserio

-si … veamos como tu eres medio humana te enseñare lo básico, así cuando tus padres te lleven a Disney o a algún otro lado sabrás

-si Disney

-Oye no espera… creo que Disney vetó a tu papa por comerse a la mama de bambi y por que dijo que kelsie nielsen **(n/a: la que toca el piano en high school musical) **no sabe tocar el piano y que el piano esta echo solo para hombres

-papa dijo eso y mato a la mama de bambi-dijo con carita de perrito mojado apunto de llorar.-pero si a mi me gustaría tocar el piano como ella.

-este si pero mmm bueno ya sabes como es tu papa… y ¿no quieres que te enseñe?

-si-dijo tragándose el llanto

-ok mira primero tienes que pronunciar bien: _Web- us- come- ham- on _

-y ¿eso que es?

-Huevos con jamón

-a ok …la siguiente

-_Web- us-come- toss- see- no_ -Huevos con tocino

-jeje se oye gracioso

-¿estas diciendo que no se?-pregunte a ella siéndome el ofendido

-no no tío emmett es muy listo

-eso…ok sigamos: _Web- us- tea- be- us_- Huevos tibios

-tío emmett ¿puedo decir una y tu me dices si esta bien?

-esta bien pequeña te escucha tu tio

-_Web- us- come- shore- is- so_ -Huevos con chorizo

-pero nessi mira quién diría que eras tan Buena para esto

-jeje sigue tu tío mientras pienso en otra

-ok …mmm…veamos: _Web- be- toes- come- free- hall- lit- toes_ -Huevitos con frijolitos

-ya se –grito mi querida sobrina dando saltitos- escucha :_Does- stack- kit- toes- door- add- it- toes the- Paul- Joe -_Dos taquitos doraditos de pollo

-jaja ahora oye esta : _Does- stack- kit- toes- the- car- neat- as_ -Dos taquitos de carnitas

-no espera te falta algo tío :_Come –chill- leap- toes- hall- up- pen- Joe's_ -Con chilitos jalapeños

-y : _Come- chill- lack- kill-less_ -Con chilaquiles

-edemas : _E-free- hall- lit- toes- _Y frijolitos

-si y para agradecer es : _Much -as –grass- see- as- _Much as gracias

-jeje tío creo que deberíamos poner un restaurant al fin y al cavo ya sabemos

-jaja claro pero después ahora es tiempo de cenar para la monstruito-le dije jugando ella arrugo su ceño y inflo sus cachetes rosas , después se soltó a reír.

-si tío

Bajamos a la cocina y hay se encontraba mi querida madre ESME

-¿lista para cenar princesita?-le pregunto a su nieta

-si…oye abue ESME me puedes preparar _Does- stack- kit- toes- the- car- neat- as_

-¿que?

-pregunto mi mama

-2 taquitos de carnitas –le dije yo

-ah eso esta bien

Esme y renesmee fueron a la cocina y yo con ellas Ness y yo veíamos la tele mientras esme terminaba de cocinar, cuando termino puso los tacos frente a nessi y ella le sonrió

- _Much -as –grass- see- as_

-jaja creo que esta vez si te entendí peque-dijo la dulce abuelita saliendo de la cocina, mientras el ogro de mi hermano venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-ya terminaste de hacer tus _"cositas"_ con bella

-callate emmett…¿como esta mi princesita? ¿Qué es lo que comes?

-_ Does- stack- kit- toes- the- car- neat- as_

_-_que fue lo que dijo-pregunto perplejo, entonces mi sobrinita le dio la mano a su papa sonrio feliz- emmett pero que le enseñaste a mi hija

-tan solo le enseñe a hablar en ingles y español…sabes ingles sin barreras se queda corto, creo que yo me voy a buscar a mi linda conejita play boy mi rose.

HOLA CHICAS BUENO AQUÍ SUBIENDO ESTE NUEVO ONE-SHOT BUENO LES TEMGO UNA NOTICIA YA PRONTO SUBIRE MAS DE MATEMATICAS APLICADAS…. JAJA BUENO UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS

UNA COSA MAS … AQUI APRENDES POR QUE APRENDES!! ¿oh no lo creen?

Jeje bueno adiós


End file.
